Radiotelephones continue to grow in popularity because they enable flexible channels of communication. Conveniently, increasing numbers of radio-towers and satellite systems are generally each increasing user access to radiotelephone systems, even in rural or remote areas. This increased popularity produces a sophisticated consumer who can demand competing product specifications or criteria. For example, desired performance parameters typically include improved signal quality, operational features, and durability, while maintaining an aesthetically pleasing appearance. In addition, many users desire improved transportability, which in turn, generally dictates that the product configuration be provided as a slim and miniaturized design which can impact other performance parameters.
As noted above, many of the more popular hand-held telephones are undergoing miniaturization. Indeed, many of the contemporary models are only 11-12 centimeters in length. Portable radiotelephones employ an internally disposed printed circuit board which generally controls the operation of the radiotelephone. Because the printed circuit board is disposed inside the radiotelephone, its size is also shrinking, corresponding to the miniaturization of the portable radiotelephone. Unfortunately, desirable operational and performance parameters of the radiotelephone can potentially require a large amount of dedicated space on the surface of the printed circuit board. Therefore, it is desirable to efficiently and effectively utilize the limited space on the printed circuit board.
This miniaturization can also create complex mechanical and electrical connections with other components, such as exterior mounted accessories and batteries which must generally interconnect with the housing for mechanical support and to the internally disposed printed circuit board for electrical interconnection. For example, battery connections traditionally have been constructed by spring contacts which are mounted in an intermediate position in the housing such that they longitudinally extend between the housing and printed circuit board (ie., are sandwiched) to rest against on the contacts on the surface of the printed circuit board. Unfortunately, this configuration can position the electrical contacts relatively close together which can potentially allow users to inadvertently short circuit the contacts. This can occur when a user positions a conductive object such as metallic keys in close proximity to the telephone systems connector or loose spare battery such that the key(s) shorts across the two contacts. Additionally, the configuration typically requires a dedicated keep-out zone in an area adjacent the contacts on the printed circuit board because the ends of the spring contacts can deform and extend into proximate areas around the contact pads themselves. Unfortunately, this keep-out zone can waste valuable board space.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate one example of a conventional portable radiotelephone 10 with spring connectors 70 used to interconnect the battery 60 through the housing 30 to the printed circuit board 50. The spring connector 70 forms a contact angle 18 with the printed circuit board 50 surface when assembled. As shown in FIG. 1B, the connector 70 is configured to rest against the printed circuit board contact pads 51, 52 and is typically associated with an adjacent keep-out zone 19. Thus, as shown in FIGS. 2A-2C, when an external force is introduced onto the connector 70, it is trapped by the surface of the printed circuit board and deformed. Unfortunately, this deformation can introduce permanent structural instabilities into the electrical contact potentially causing electrical malfunction or substandard performance. Further, this interconnection configuration generally uses a relatively large mounting or contact area on the surface of the printed circuit board 50.